New Friend Meets Old Friend
by sweetiex3
Summary: In the season premiere, Zoey and Nicole get a new friend and roomate, Lola. Dana had left PCA after her first semester there and had gone to a new school in Paris. What will happen when Dana comes back to visit her friends at PCA and also this new girl?
1. An Average Day at PCA

**A/N: **Hey everyone! It's twinkleestar. I just finished with my other story "There's Something Different About Her" (which I hope you enjoyed) and I'm starting a new one! This story's based on the new season of Zoey 101, so if you didn't watch the first episode of it, then you might not understand it. I'll try my best to explain the new changes in the the new season. Please R&R!

Oh, for those of you that missed the season premiere of Zoey 101 last Sunday, there's a new character in the show. Her name's Lola, and she's a pretty normal girl as far as I know. I hope you enjoy this new story!

* * *

"Dana!" Zoey was sitting in her room talking to one of her best friends, Dana. Dana left PCA after the first semester and now attends a new school all the way in Paris.

"Zoey!" Dana said from the other line. "I haven't talked to you in like forever! How've you been!"

"Oh, me and the gang's doing pretty well." Zoey replied.

"I see. How's 'hair-dryer head' doing?" Dana said, referring to Nicole as "hair-dryer head".

"She's pretty much the same as she was when you were here." Zoey giggled.

"Haha, that's good. Tell her I said hi. I actually miss her and her hairdryer." Dana replied.

"Yeah, I'll bet she misses you yelling at her." Zoey said. She heard 2 beeps in the receiver, which meant she was running out batteries on her cell phone.

"Uh oh, I'm running out of batteries!" Zoey said. "And I can't find my charger anywhere! Um, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, I have class in five minutes anyway." Dana replied. "Talk to you later!"

Zoey said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She flopped onto her bed and started studying for her biology test, which was what she was supposed to be doing. Then came in Nicole and their new roommate, Lola.

"Hey guys!" Zoey greeted. "Where've you guys been! Remember, we were supposed to all meet in here at 3:00 to study for our test tomorrow? Right now it's 3:30!"

"Sorry Zoey." Lola said. "Nicole wanted to show me all the latest places to get cool clothes here." She said, as she threw her purse onto her bed.

"Haha, well I guess that's a fair enough excuse." Zoey giggled. "Now let's get to work!"

"Good afternoon ladies!" the speaker on the television set boomed as Quinn's face made it to the screen of their TV. A/N: In case you didn't see the season premiere, Zoey, Nicole, and Lola's TV set was hooked up to Quinn's TV set, so they were able to see and talk to each other through the TV. "Do you guys need help studying?"

"Ugh! Zoey, we are gonna seriously have to break that TV someday! I can't take anymore of these sudden appearances of Quinn on our screen!" Nicole complained. She turned to the screen. "No offense, Quinn."

Zoey sighed. "That's okay Quinn. We're fine."

"Okay, but if you do, then I'm right next door!" Quinn said. She held what looked like a remote control and pressed a purple button on it, which made the screen go black. Quinn disconnected from them.

"Ugh, thank you." Nicole said to herself as she was getting out her textbook.

It's been an hour of studying and the girls were getting tired of all the new vocabulary they had to learn.

"Study break!" Zoey blurted out.

"Thank you! I thought I'd die of boredom!" Lola said.

"This reminds me of when Dana used to study with us. I really miss her, even though she always yelled at me." Nicole said.

"Who's Dana?" Lola asked. "At my old school, I knew about seven Dana's. It was a really popular name where we lived.

"Oh, she's our friend, and our old roommate." Zoey replied. "She moved to Paris to go this school there. You probably won't know her."

"Yeah, I doubt it. There's got to be about five girls in this school that's named Dana already." Nicole added.

"Study break's over!" Zoey said.

"Aw…already?" Nicole said.

"Yes Nicole. Don't you want to ace your biology test tomorrow?" Zoey asked.

"I guess so." Nicole replied. The girls went back to studying, it was just another average day at PCA, except without Dana.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter! Now, go to the bottom left of this page, click on the "submit review" button, and type in what you thought about this chapter! I'll reply to them!


	2. The Big News

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, homework's the excuse. Lol well I'm back with a brand new chapter and a lot of reviews to reply to! (wow that sounded cheesy) lol again sorry if I accidentally spell your screename wrong.

**Ella Ynrihan: **lol thanks! Enjoy this next chapter:)!

**Crazyaboutron101: **I wouldn't blame you; it did sound a little boring now that I've just read over it. I hope this next chapter's a little more exciting. Thanks for the review!

**HoT tOpIc:** Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter!

**Hopefully: **Lola's not that bad, but I'd also want Dana back. She makes the show better with her bad attitude lol. I'm not sure why she left, maybe the person who played her's acting in a different show? I dunno, haha but yeah. I doubt she's coming back for the third season, but I'd REALLY hope that she does! Wow, this reply's getting long, thanks for the review!

**Starfiregirl5671: **Thanks! Yeah the premiere was good! All the characters looked different! Including Chase with his bushier hair, lol!

**Evilangel14: **lol yeah, I may add that in. Thanks!

**Keesha Gilmore: **Lol thanks! That'd be interesting to read!

**Dorkiss: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Kezza7: **Thanks! When you do see it, I hope you like it!

**MrsLoganReese: **Thanks! I love your reviews:)!

**Writing on Paper: **Yeah I miss Dana too. I hope they bring her back for season three!

**CaliGirlKali13zoey101**Lol yeah the new episode was pretty good huh? Haha and I'll definitely check out your stories! Thanks!

PHEW! That was a lot to reply to. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"A C MINUS?" Nicole said in an angry tone walking out of her classroom, along with Zoey and Lola. "I studied all night and all I got was a lousy C!"

"More like 30 minutes!" Zoey said to her. Lola giggled.

"Ok, fine, maybe not the WHOLE night…" Nicole replied. She heard a squeal from behind her, getting louder as the sound approached her.

"I got an A!" Quinn screamed waving her perfect test around in the air.

"You always get an A!" Nicole said, still irritated that she got a C.

"Well, I guess that's true." Quinn shrugged. "But it's still an A! I gotta go, this A just inspired me to go make another quinn-vention! I'll see you guys later!" She waved and ran off.

"Well, I got a B plus." Lola said, showing her paper to Zoey and Nicole.

"So did I!" Zoey said.

"Great, so no one gets a C except me!" Nicole said angrily.

"Not exactly." Logan said, startling Nicole from behind her.

"What'd you get?" Nicole asked eagerly.

"D." Logan said unhappily.

"HAHA!" Nicole said, pointing and laughing at Logan. Logan made a face at her. "Err…I mean, I'm sorry. I hope you do better next time." Nicole fixed herself, still trying to hold back the laughter.

Zoey's cell phone rung from her backpack.

"Um, stay here guys, I'll be right back." Zoey said, as she walked over to a corner, turned on her cell phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. The person on the other line talked. "You're WHAT!" She screamed into the phone. "NO WAY." Zoey squealed, as she nearly dropped the phone. "I gotta go tell everyone! I'll see you later!" she said as she flipped down the cover of her phone and rushed back to her friends. This time, Chase and Michael were there.

"GUESS WHAT!" Zoey said, with a huge grin on her face.

"WHAT!" Nicole said eagerly. "Zoey tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Yeah, what's up?" Chase asked.

"Dana's coming to visit us this weekend!" she squealed. "Here! At PCA!"

"Dana? You mean your roommate that you were talking about last night?" Lola asked.

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll like her." Zoey said.

"WHAT! Dana's coming back!" Nicole jumped up and down. "I can't wait! Ok here's what we do, we're gonna have to all go to the girls' lounge and surprise her there, get a HUGE cake, lots of decorations, everyone who knows her has to-″

"But I thought you and Dana ALWAYS fought whenever you guys saw each other!" Michael interrupted.

"Oh puhleeze Michael!" Nicole said, popping her wrist in front of his face. "That was LAST semester! We've changed!"

"Well that's good." Chase said. "I couldn't stand anymore of that fighting!"

"SO, Dana's coming back huh?" Logan said with a big grin on his face. "My baby's finally comin' back to me!"

"Ugh, Logan, don't even think about it!" Zoey said, obviously disgusted.

"Um, so, yeah! I'd love to meet her!" Lola said, feeling left out. She wasn't there last semester and it seemed like her friends did so many great things with this "Dana" person. She just hope she wouldn't be forgotten when Dana visits.

**A/N: **Yes yes, I know short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. NowREVIEW! (please?) lol


	3. Dana's Finally Here!

**A/N: **Wow, this is the first time I actually updated soon! Lol what an accomplishment (well to me it is). Anyway, I've got a lot of reviews to reply to and a brand new chapter! Soo let's get started!

**Ella Ynrihan: **Lol, that MAY happen! Haha I don't want to give it away.

**Evilangel14: **Like I said to the person above me, that MAY happen. Haha thanks for the review!

**Hopefully: **Thanks! Yeah I hope Dana will come back, or at least guest star in some of the episodes. I really miss her.

**Chichicutie24, LilGrl4ever: **THANKS:)!

**Starfiregirl5671: **Yeah I miss Dana too. She should come back to the show! Thanks for the review!

**Melonbar92: **Thanks! I hope you like the new episode when you get a chance to see it!

**CaliGirlKali13zoey101: **LOL! I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I'm a girl. Haha! Thanks for the review!

**T-Viral Outbreak: **I'm glad you're interested in it! I'm updating! Thanks for the review!

**Dorkiss: **Thanks! You'll find out what happens to Lola.

Ok, done with that, I hope I didn't miss anybody. Now for the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Nicole, hurry up! Dana's gonna be here soon!" Zoey said, rushing Nicole.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Nicole said as she quickly put on her flip flops.

"Lola! You should come to!" Zoey said, motioning Lola to come with her.

"Eh, I don't think so. You guys just go and have fun with Dana, besides, she's visiting just to see you!" she replied.

"Come on Lola! You'll love her!" Nicole said.

"Alright, I guess so." Lola said, a little unsure. She was a little nervous of meeting new people. That's the reason she put on that little act of hers the first time she met her roommates.

"Good! Now, Dana said she'd get to the airport by 3:30, the airport is about 30 minutes from PCA, so she'll probably get here at around 4. That's just enough time for us to go get the others to go and meet her." Zoey said.

"Great! So. What now?" Nicole asked.

"Getting the others! Come on!" Zoey said motioning her roommates towards the door.

"Oh! Right!" Nicole said, as she ran up to catch up with Zoey. Lola trailed behind them.

"Oh come on Lola! There's nothing to be nervous about!" Zoey said, pulling Lola's arm up next to her.

"What? Me? Nervous? Noooo!" Lola said, shaking her head.

After getting Quinn from next door, the girls finally got to the boy's dorm.

"Logan, that's enough cologne!" Nicole said from the doorway of the boys' dorm room.

"Just a little more!" Logan said, spraying some under his armpits.

"Nicole's right, you're starting to smell a little funny." Chase said from five feet away.

"Fine, fine." Logan said putting down the bottle of cologne. "So, when did Dana say she'd be here."

Zoey checked her watch. "She'll be here at 3:30, which is only in five more minutes."

"That's just enough time for us to go down to the girls' lounge. And maybe a few extra seconds spared." Quinn said.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Zoey said. Everyone followed from behind her, Lola being the last one.

"DANA!" Zoey squealed as she saw Dana waiting for them down in the girls' lounge.

"ZOEY!" Dana screamed as she ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Dana!" Nicole screamed.

"Nicole!" Dana also screamed as she gave Nicole a hug. She turned to Chase.

"Chase!" Dana smiled as she waved to him. "Has your hair gotten bushier?"

Chase laughed. "Well, since so many people have mentioned that, I guess it has!" He said.

Dana turned to Michael. "What's up Michael!" Dana asked as she slapped a big high-five with him. "Shoot any hoops lately?"

"Not recently, but I think I'm getting better." He smiled.

"Dana!" Logan said, opening his arms wide for hug.

"Uh, hey…Logan." Dana waved, looking disgusted as she was the first time she saw him. "You smell funny."

They all gave each other a huge group, except Lola, standing in the back, with her mouth wide open. WIDE open.

"DANA!" Lola screamed. "DANA CRUZ?"

"LOLA CAMACHO?" (A/N: I found out that was her last name.) Dana screamed. "IS THAT YOU?"

**A/N: **That's chapter 3! Lol sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! Find out what was up with Dana and Lola's previous relationship and why they're so surprised to see each other! REVIEW PLEASE! Oh yeah and sorry for the short chapter :(


	4. Lola's Side of the Story

**Writing on Paper: **Thanks! Sorry if I accidentally stole you're idea. I didn't mean to. Well enjoy this next chapter!

**CaliGirlKali13zoey101: **Thanks! Lol I'm not sure how to pronounce it.

**Evilangel14: **Lol thanks!

**T-Viral Outbreak: **Lol, yeah it is. You'll see why.

**Hopefully: **Thanks! Yeah both of them are like Logan in a way, haha it's like Dana's one half of him and Lola's the other half!

**Ella Ynrihan:** No? lol Thanks for the review!

**Wildgirl818: **Thanks!

Find out why Dana and Lola surprisingly knew each other before both going to PCA! Starting…now!

* * *

Dana's mouth, too, dropped as she pulled away from the group hug.

"What are YOU doing here?" Dana angrily asked her, her arms on her hips.

"My parents enrolled me here!"Lola replied firmly.

"Wait, wait, you guys know each other?" Zoey asked, standing in between them.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Dana said.

"WELL, I'm sorry I'm such a big pain!" Lola argued.

"Oooooh! Cat fight!" Logan said. "This is gonna be interesting…"

"Shut up Logan!" Dana said. She turned to Lola. "And yes, you ARE a big pain! I hope to never see your face again! And if I do, ″ Dana made a fist and put it near Lola's face, "this little beauty will be charging right at it!"

"Ooooooh! I'm sooooo scared!" Lola acted. "Like THAT's gonna ever happen!"

"UGH!" Dana screamed. Both girls gave each other a mean look and walked away, in different directions.

The gang stood there, now with THEIR mouths wide open.

"Um, what just happened?" Nicole asked.

"Apparently Dana and Lola had some sort of bad relationship in the past?" Zoey replied.

"Apparently." Nicole replied back.

"Ok, so now Dana's visit here is officially ruined." Chase said.

Zoey turned to him. "How are you so sure?"

"Well did you just see what happened?" Chase said pointing at the place where the fight occurred. "Think about it. We're probably gonna end up hanging out with both of them, but if they keep fighting like this, we'll never have a good time!"

"So what're we gonna do?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do Zoey? Now's the time to think up one of your brilliant ideas!" Nicole asked.

"I don't know." Zoey said.

"Oh come on Zoey! You always have ideas!" Nicole encouraged.

"I have an idea!" Quinn blurted out.

"Quinn, if it involves any of your experiments, then we won't do it!" Chase said.

"Oh alright." Quinn said sadly.

"How should we keep them separated?" Michael asked.

"I know!" Logan said. "One of them could stay in our dorm, and the other could stay in the girls' lounge!"

"NO Logan!" Zoey said.

"Fine, it was worth a shot." Logan's said as his annoying smirk disappeared.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with them fighting, that's the only way right?" Chase said.

"Yeah, or we could try to get them to get along." Zoey said.

"That's brilliant!" Nicole said excitedly. "But wait, how do we do that?"

"Um, I could ask Dana why her and Lola were ever enemies in the first place and then we could work it out from there." Zoey said.

"That's great! You're so smart Zoe!" Nicole commented.

"Uh, thanks?" Zoey said, smiling.

"Great! So uh, we boys don't have to do anything, right?" Logan asked.

"No, Logan, you boy's won't have to do anything." Zoey replied.

"Great! Cause' uh, I got a lot of things to worry about right now." Michael said. He checked his watch. "Uh oh! I've got basketball practice in five minutes! See? What'd I tell ya?" He said as he ran off.

"I've got drama class." Chase said.

"Weight lifting." Logan said.

All three boys left the girls' lounge, leaving Nicole and Zoey by themselves.

"Do you really think they're telling the truth?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have an even bigger problem! Where is Dana gonna sleep tonight if both her and Lola can't even stand to be in the same room!" Zoey asked Nicole.

"Oh yeah! We planned for Dana bring a sleeping bag so she could sleep in our dorm!" Nicole said.

"Exactly!" Zoey replied. "So how are we gonna solve this?"

Nicole gasped. "I've got it!" She blurted out. "One of them could sleep in Quinn's dorm!"

"Well, I don't think either of them would wanna do that." Zoey said.

"Well then, I guess they'll both just have to sleep on opposite sides of our dorm then!" Nicole said.

"Yeah you're right." Zoey replied. "Come on, let's go." Zoey said as she started moving towards the door. "We've got a math test to study for."

"Aw! Another test? When is this studying going to end!" Nicole said.

"Next week." Zoey said with a smile on her face. "Mid-terms end next week."

"Oh thank God." Nicole said, running up to where Zoey was.

Both girls went back to their dorm. Once they got there, they found Lola pinning up a sheet in the middle of the room.

"Lola? What are you doing?" Nicole asked.

"Oh I figured, that if "what's her name's" gonna be staying in our room, then what better thing to do than separate the room? I get one half of the room, and she gets the other half."

"Well, where are we gonna sleep?" Nicole asked.

"I don't care. Where ever you want to." Lola replied.

"Hey, Lola, what's this thing between you and Dana anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Eh, I don't really want to talk about it." Lola replied.

"Oh come on! Tell us!" Nicole asked eagerly.

"Please?" Zoey said.

"Fine. I'll tell you guys. But do you promise just to keep it between us three?" Lola asked.

"Promise." Zoey replied. "Nicole?"

"Ok, promise." Nicole said.

Lola sighed. "Ok, here's the deal. Dana and I went to the same elementary school back in New York (A/N: I made that up)."

"Were you two friends?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah we were, surprisingly, pretty good friends that time." Lola replied, squinting her face at the thought of her and Dana being friends.

"Uh huh, go on." Nicole said.

"Well, anyway, I told her this secret about how I auditioned for this play, and got the part I really wanted." Lola said.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Zoey asked.

"Well, the thing is, I auditioned for a male part." Lola replied.

"Male part?" Nicole asked. "Why?"

"I know, weird, but I admired that character so much that I thought I'd be really good at his lines. But that's a different story; this was all the way back in third grade." She replied. "So, I told Dana this and told her not to tell ANYONE. And guess what happened."

"She told everyone?" Nicole said.

"YES! The next day it was ALL over school! Everyone laughed at me and told me how weird I was to audition for a male part in the school play!"

"Well wouldn't people find out anyway, since they'd go and watch that play?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I thought if I was disguised in a male costume, tied my hair up, and made my voice really deep, then no one would notice." Lola replied. "Dana ruined my social life at that school, and we've never talked to each other since then."

"Ohh…" Zoey replied sympathetically. "Hey, uh, Nicole?" Zoey said, getting off from sitting on the ground.

"Yes Zoe?" Nicolesaid, lookingup at her from sitting onthe ground

"Can you, uh, go with me to, uh, help me with something?" Zoey asked.

"Sure! Let's go." Nicole said, getting up and heading out the door.

Zoey turned to Lola. "Um, you could continue what you were doing before we came in here." Zoey said.

"Alright." Lola said, getting up.

Right when Zoey walked out of the room, she shut the door and pulled Nicole to the side, where she knew no one could hear her.

"Is there something wrong Zoe?" Nicole asked.

"We've got to go find Dana!" Zoey said to Nicole.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Well, we've got Lola's side of the story, now we just have to hear

Dana's side of the story! If we hear both sides of the story, we could probably make Dana and Lola friends again!" Zoey said with a huge smile on her face.

"Zoey! You're a genius!" Nicole said ecstatically.

"Yeah, I know." Zoey said smiling. "Now come on! We've got to go find Dana!" Zoey said, pulling Nicole's arm.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! Done with chapter four! What'd you think of it? Please review! Find out what happens in the next chapter when you get to hear Dana's side of the story! 


	5. Dana's Side of the Story

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I updated! Finally! lol

**Evilangel14: **Thanks! lol

**Chichicutie24: **thanks! you'll see in this chapter.

**Writing on Paper: **lol yup! Thanks!

**Dorkiss: **lol thanks!

**Starfiregirl5671: **lol I finally updated!

**NoFx1018: **Thanks!

**Wildgirl1818: **I MAY do that! Lol I don't want to give it away. Thanks for the review!

**LilGrl4ever: **Lol I finally updated! Thanks for the review!

Sorry if I missed anyone!

* * *

Zoey and Nicole searched everywhere, until they finally saw Dana walking outside around campus, carrying her sleeping bag and suitcase.

"Dana!" Zoey called. "Wait up!"

Dana spun around and saw Zoey and Nicole running up towards her.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, finding a place to settle in, I can't stand being in the same room as Lola!" Dana replied.

"Speaking of Lola," Zoey started, "what happened between Lola and you anyway? Why are you guys fighting?"

Nicole leaned in and whispered in Zoey's ear. "Zoe! We weren't supposed to tell anyone about what Lola told us!"

Zoey whispered back. "We could tell Dana, she was part of this!"

Nicole whispered back. "I'm not so sure about this, but ok."

"Is there something wrong?" Dana asked, looking at Nicole and Zoey whispering to each other.

"Oh, it's nothing. So as I was saying, what's up with you and Lola?" Zoey said.

Dana sighed. "Alright, but let me sit down." She said, dropping her suitcase on the ground and sitting on top of it. Zoey and Nicole sat down too.

"Ok, the thing is, Lola and I went to the same elementary school…" Dana started.

"Yeah, yeah we already know that." Nicole said. Zoey nudged Nicole softly in the arm, giving her the _sign_. "OH! I mean, uh, wow! You guys went to the same school?"

Dana looked at her weirdly. "Um…yeah. So anyway she wanted to audition for this play we were having at our school. The thing was, that she was auditioning for a male part and she didn't want anyone to know."

"Uh huh, go on." Zoey said, pretending she didn't know any of this.

"Well, she told me to keep it a secret and not to tell anyone." Dana said.

"And did you tell anyone the next day?" Nicole asked.

"No! I didn't!" Dana replied.

Zoey was shocked. Dana's answer was the complete opposite of what Lola had said.

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah! She thinks that I told everyone at school the next day, so now she won't talk to me! I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" Dana replied.

"I see…" Zoey said, finally figuring out what the problem was.

"Yeah. So, that's it." Dana said, getting up. "Back to searching for a place to stay! What a way to welcome someone back!" she said, grumpily.

"Dana! You could sleep in our dorm!" Nicole said. "Lola separated the room, you got one half and she got the other half."

"Well, I guess that's ok." Dana said. "It's certainly better than where I planned to stay at."

"Where WERE you gonna stay at?" Nicole questioned.

"Out here." Dana replied.

"Ewk! On the ground?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." Dana replied.

"You may definitely stay with us!" Nicole said.

"Hey Nicole, come with me!" Zoey said, starting to walk in the other direction. She turned to Dana. "Dana, we'll meet you in the dorm! Good luck with Lola!"

"Thanks. I'll need all the luck I could get." Dana said, picking up her things.

Zoey made sure Dana was almost out of sight. She turned to Nicole.

"Ok Nicole, we've got both sides of the story." She said.

"Yay! So, what now?" Nicole asked.

"We have to go tell Quinn and the guys!" Zoey said. "They're the only ones that could help us figure this thing out."

"Oh! Gotcha!" Nicole said, as she followed Zoey to go get Quinn.

Once they stopped by Quinn's room, the three girls started heading for the boys' building.

"Ok guys," Zoey said. "We've got to be extra quiet, it's already 8:00 and we're supposed to be in our dorm right now. We could get caught really easily."

"Gotcha." Quinn said.

"Ah! Code blue! Code blue!" Nicole shrieked.

Quinn and Zoey both stared at her.

"Hehe, sorry. I wanted to practice my spy-work!" Nicole said.

"Ok, follow me." Zoey said. Quinn and Nicole followed.

They went up the stairs and got to the boys' room. Zoey knocked quietly on the door, while Nicole and Quinn were watching for any supervisors coming.

Michael opend the door. "Um, aren't you guys supposed to be in your building?" He asked.

"SHHH!" All three girls shushed him at the same time.

"Oh. Well come in." He said, standing on the side so the girls were able to walk through the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked, looking up from his billion-dollar plasma TV.

"You guys, we need your help!" Zoey said. "We know what's up with Lola and Dana."

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, you forgot to tell me on the way here." Quinn said.

Zoey took the time and explained what had happened betweenthemto Quinn, Chase, Michael, and Logan. Nicole supported her throughout the whole explanation.

"Yeah, and that's it!" Zoey said.

"Yup! That's it!" Nicole supported.

"So I guess we should just tell them both sides of the story, and hopefully they'll make up and be friends again?" Chase asked.

"I guess that's ok." Quinn said. "But I've got an even better idea! Back in my dorm, I've recently created these happy pills! One pill will make you happy to see anyone! However, there are some unpleasant side effects."

"Then we won't go there." Zoey said. "I guess the only way possible is to go with Chase's idea."

"Ooooooh! Two lovebirds sharing the same idea!" Logan said.

"Shut up, Logan! Chase and I both know we're just friends! Right Chase?" Zoey said.

Chase sweated. "Uh, right!" He said.

"Come on, we've got to go tell Dana and Lola!" Nicole said. "Before they start fighting again! They're in the same room right now!"

The group got up, ran out the door, crept slowly in between buildings, so that no one could catch them, and finally got to the girls' dorm.

**A/N: **That's chapter 5! Please review!

**In the next chapter:** Find out what happens when both Lola and Dana find out each other's side of the story! Will they stay enemys? Or will they finally make up and become friends? Stay tuned!


	6. A Misunderstanding

**A/N: **lol sorry to keep you all waiting…i had a ton of homework. I hated it. Lol my teachers are like soo evil. Like seriously. Lol anyway enough of my life story and on with the real story!

**evilangel14- **Thanks! Wow, really? That was really nice of you for yelling at the other person, lol. Could you give me the screename of that person so I could check out their story? Thanks!

**Starfiregirl5671- **THANKS!

**hopefully- **lol THANKS!

**Writing on Paper- **lol! THANKS! love you too! Haha

**LilGrl4evr- **THANKS! you'll find out in this chapter!

**Ivykitty93- **THANKS:) !

**chichicutie- **THANKS!

**Kira Hitari- **Thanks! lol please don't die! Haha I updated!

**MrsLoganReese- **thanks fanfiction bff! Lol I love your reviews:)

**cRiMsOnxTeArSx151****- **THANKS!

I know I've been saying this like a_ hundred_ times to you guys, but THANKS to all of you that reviewed my story! I heart you guys! lol well heres the last chapter of my story! find out if Dana and Lola made up!

* * *

The group crept quietly up until they heard some distinct fighting going on, coming from the girls' dorm.

"This is gonna be hard." Michael said.

"Well, do you want them to fight _everytime_ Dana visits?" Chase asked.

"Zoey you go in first!" Nicole said, hiding behind Zoey.

"Alright." Zoey said, opening the door slowly. The volume of the angry fighting got louder as the door opened.

"LOOK HOW MUCH ROOM I HAVE COMPARED TO YOU!" Dana yelled at Lola. "YOU DIVIDED THE ROOM WRONG!"

"I DIVIDED IT PERFECTLY!" Lola replied angrily. "WE BOTH HAVE AN EQUAL AMOUNT OF SPACE!"

"GUYS!" Zoey shouted hoping to break the fighting.

"WHAT!" Both Lola and Dana said, looking at Zoey.

"We have something to tell you!" Zoey said.

"Well can you make it fast?" Dana asked. "Me and Lola, I mean 'LIAR' over here have to get some shut-eye!"

"OH no you didn't just call me a liar!" Lola yelled at Dana. "Why don't you just come over here andsay that tomy FACE!"

Lola and Dana started arguing again. Zoey was trying to break up the fighting as Nicole was trying to help her. Chase, Michael, and Logan also tried convincing them to stop fighting. It soon got really loud until they heard an even louder, fog-horn like, sound coming from Quinn. The gang stood silent.

"Thank you!" Quinn said, tossing her noise-maker gadget up and down. "I knew this would come in handy one day!" She said smiling.

"Thanks Quinn." Zoey said. She turned to Lola and Dana. "So, as I was trying to say, I have something really important both of you should hear!"

"Well make it fast." Dana said still fuming.

"Ok, well I asked both of you privately what caused you both to start becoming enemies in the first place." Zoey started explaining.

"But why would you care why we're enemies anyway?" Dana asked.

"Because! We're really sick of all this fighting!" Chase said.

"Yeah! Even though it's really hot and all, I'm starting to get sick of it." Logan said.

"AND, it's because we're best friends with both of you! We don't want our two best friends fighting with each other!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, so, is it okay if I tell Dana what you said about her?" Zoey asked Lola.

"Yeah, tell her what huge mistake she made that ruined my life!" Lola said, giving off a mean look to Dana.

"Ok, Dana." Zoey started explaining. "Lola told me that you told everyone the huge secret she didn't want anyone to know. She claims you told everyone the next day."

"I DID NOT tell anyone! I swear!" Dana replied back to Zoey and Lola. "Can't you just believe me? I didn't tell anyone!"

"Yeah right…" Lola said. "Who else could've told everyone? I told only you my secret!" She said to Dana.

"Well, was there anyone else standing next to you two while you were telling the secret?" Quinn asked.

"Well, there was this one girl…" Dana said.

"Girl huh? Could she possibly have overheard the secret you told Dana?"Quinn asked Lola.

"She might have!" Lola said. "But why would she do such a thing as to tell everyone at our school that secret!"

"I know why!" Dana said, starting to figure the whole thing out. "That was Kirsten Torrence! (A/N: Made that name up)"

"Who was that?" Lola asked Dana.

"She was in my art class! I hated her! She kept spilling her paint on me on purpose when the teacher wasn't looking!"

"How mean!" Nicole commented.

"So, I guess we all know that it's neither of your faults that this whole argument ever happened!" Zoey said happily. Zoey turned to Quinn. "Thanks for solving this whole deal out!" she said. "You've madethis a whole lot easier!"

"No problem!" Quinn replied. "The whole thing was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Lola said. She turned to Dana. "I'm really sorry I accused you of telling my secret."

"That's ok, you didn't know." Dana replied. "Friends?"

"Friends!" Lola replied.

"AWWWW!" Nicole said. "This is the keee-yoooo-test thing I've ever seen! Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen Zoey?"

"Well, since this whole fight is all done with, can we go now?" Michael said, yawning.

"Yes, you guys can go back to your dorms." Zoey said. "But be careful on the way back there!" She warned.

Quinn and the boys left, leaving the girls in the dorm. Lola and Dana made up and became friends again, and Dana's visit became a lot easier, and fun. The next day, the whole gang went down to the beach and had a blast the next day, all as friends, and no one as enemies.

-THE END-

**A/N: **Yeah I know, the ending sounded a little cheesy. So what'd you think of it? Was it good? I hope you liked it. REVIEW please! And thanks to all of you readers who took the time and read my stories! You guys rock!

Twinkleestar


End file.
